The Infamous
by Pari
Summary: An old evil has seemingly returned, and it's come to San Francisco! Thanks to the wayback machine I was able to find this fic, which I had totally forgotten about. Found on my PTL family member Belladonna's old PTL website. Originally posted July 28, 2002.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to the wayback machine I was able to find this fic, which I had totally forgotten about. Found on my PTL family member Belladonna's old PTL website. Originally posted July 28, 2002. Please read and review._

* * *

**Present day San Francisco**

* * *

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Nick. I hope we didn't pull you away from anything dire," Derek said sarcastically to the ex-Navy seal, who was just entering the conference room, with someone else close on his heels. Rachel and Philip, who sat at the table with Derek, both stifled a giggle as Alex walked in right behind Nick.

"Sorry we're late, we were…" Nick started only to have Alex quickly cut him off.

"Jogging!" Alex said in a hoarse shriek as everyone, including Nick, eyed her suspiciously. "What?" Alex asked as she glared back at them.

"Nothing, let's move on to more pressing matters," Derek said clearing his throat. "I've been in contact most of the morning with a friend of mine at the S.F.P.D."

"Wait, you've got an informant at the police dept?" Nick probed as he sat at the table, while Alex took the seat on the other side of the table. He leaned in and planted his elbows atop the table.

"Well, yes at times Charles has given me classified information to help in a case we were investigating, but like I said he is also a good friend, and this time he's seeking the help of the Legacy. Unofficially, of course."

"The San Fran Police, asking for our help, that's a switch, usually they're telling us to stay out of it," Nick said with a pleased look on his face. Derek simply arched his brow and nodded to this truth.

"Well it seems this time, the case falls along our line of expertise."

"Meaning what exactly?" Rachel asked.

"Something supernatural no doubt," Alex stated with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I glad to see the enthusiasm you all seem to have," Derek said causing Philip to chuckle a bit, which perplexed everyone to stare at him.

"I think we've just become accustomed to the work we do," Philip began explaining. "Now, it just seems…"

"Kind of boring," Nick supplied with a grin.

"More like the norm," Rachel said. "When you hand me a case folder, even before I open it, I wonder, will it be witchcraft, a demon, a ghost…"

"Yeah, and after you've seen a monster throw Nick against a wall a hundred so time, it loses its humor," Alex added with a wink and a smile thrown to Nick.

"If you ever thought it was humorous, that is," Nick said throwing a playful glare with a smile back at Alex, who chuckled along with both Philip and Rachel.

"I see, well would it interest you if I told you this may involve time travel; a being from the past has now emerged in this time, and here in San Francisco?" Derek said as he slid a folder to each of them.

"Well, that would definitely be something new," Alex concurred as they each opened theirs and began to read, while Derek sat silently, waiting.

"Whoa!" Nick was the first to react.

"Are you suggesting that this is…" Rachel began as she cast disbelieving eyes onto Derek, who in turn nodded his head.

"Jack the Ripper? Now that is interesting," Philip said as he continued to read the report.

"Have there been any killings?" Alex asked reading over hers thoroughly.

"Yes, three so far, and they are in an exact manner that Jack's victims were killed in," Derek answered.

"And the police are sure that this isn't a copycat killer?" Philip asked.

"Yes, there were things that were originally left out of the newspapers and textbooks involving Jack's killings style, things that only Jack himself would know, things that have been done to these latest victims. But there is a change, this time it seems he's not biased," Derek said as he stood. "Two of the victims were men."

* * *

"Well it's twenty for a blow and fifty for a fuck, and I don't negotiate on the prices. You either Take it or go find some fresh fish who'll sell it for anything, but I can tell you none of them will be as good as me, baby," The scantily dressed woman said as she walked down the alleyway. She stopped once she reached an adjoining alleyway, which led to a dead end. She moved halfway down the dead-end alley, before turning her full attention to her 'date'. "So, you want to fuck me or what?" She asked with a hint of impatience in her voice as she now leaned against the wall.

"Actually, I want to gut you," A hoarse male voice replied, causing the woman's eye to widen with fear and wonderment. She didn't get a reply out before the metal burned into her flesh. She gripped the gaping wound in her neck as she crumbled to the ground. Still very conscious she stared up at her attacker with now pleading eyes, which spoke what her cut vocal cords no longer could. It would be two long, painful hours before she would find her peace…in death.

* * *

"And what are we looking for exactly?" Nick questioned as he looked up at the computer screen.

"This is a high-security Legacy database. In here are logs of all the items we keep as well as accounts of items that we know exist but we don't possess, some are cursed, enchanted, housing spirits. Derek wants us to find anything that can cause time travel, hoping this will explain the how it might be possible for Jack the Ripper to be here, now," Alex explained from her seat beside Nick. "And from the looks of it, this is gonna take all night."

"Really, so, we're gonna be stuck in here, alone, all night?" Nick said keeping his eyes up on the screen. Alex slowly turned to stare at him, grinning slightly.

"Yes, probably."

"I can think of worst ways to spend my nights," Nick said now turning to her and wiggling his brow.

"Nope," Alex spoke out in protest as he rolled her chair back a bit. Nick simply rolled his closer. "Nick, we have to work."

"And we'll work," Nick said continuing his approach.

"This is not working."

"No, but, we will work…eventually," Nick said as he stopped his chair directly in front of Alex's. "After one kiss," He gave a sly smile. Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it with you and kissing, we had a few work-related kisses, which he had to do in order to keep our cover on the last case we worked together," Alex emphasized. "And now it's all you want to do," Alex said.

"Not all I want to do, but all you'll allow me to do," Nick corrected. "And yeah our kisses started out as cover during our last case, but I thought the dozen so others we've shared since that case has been closed, meant something."

"They meant something to you?" Alex asked, dying to know.

"Didn't they to you?" Nick countered, answering with a question.

"She asked you first, Nick," Philip said stunning the two already occupying the room.

"Philip, hey!" Alex said moving her chair further away from Nick's, leaving Nick to look after her. "We were just uhm… doing research on the Ripper case."

"Yeah, I could see that's what you two were doing, that and kissing?" Philip said with a knowing smile as he leaned against a nearby terminal. Neither Nick nor Alex answered. "Hey guys, I think it's great, you two are seeing each other."

"What! Who said we were seeing each other, we just kissed…a…lot of…times, but that's all," Alex defended, causing both Nick and Philip to chuckle at her wide-eyed expression, looking as if she had just been caught making out by her father.

"What I mean is, it's nice that in all this madness there's something so normal as a guy liking a girl and a girl liking a boy, and both trying to hide it."

"I'm not trying to hide it," Nick mumbled loudly enough that they both could hear as he focused back onto his computer. Alex glared at him briefly before rolling her eyes back to Philip.

"So, what have you guys found?" Philip asked.

"Nothing yet," Alex said as she now focused back on the screen too. "But we just started so, ask again later."

"I'm still not too sure about this whole time travel theory myself," Nick said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "I mean why would Jack the Ripper travel through time, and here of all places. Why not stay in England?"

"He grew tired of it, maybe?" Philip answered. "Wanted a change of scenery," Alex wrinkled her nose to that thought.

"Or maybe the police were on his trail," Nick added as he began to embrace the idea somewhat.

"No, I don't think so. They had no idea where to even begin to look for him. The Constable at that time had no true description of him; each kill was somewhat different. The tracks were covered well. No, he grew tired of England, I think. Wanted to come to a new world, a bigger world," Philip said.

"Man, someone's done their homework," Nick said with a smirk and Philip chuckled at him.

"Yes, I actually did my thesis on him in college. I wanted to explore his mindset. What would make a seemingly sane man do such a thing? By what little was profiled about him. He was wealthy, in high society, and very likely a doctor. Why would a man who had such advantages and great potential kill and do it with such a passion?"

"You don't need to researched and write a long report about that. I can tell you why, our man Jack was a nut case," Nick stated. "Only an insane man could do what he did to those women. I mean his second victim, Annie Chapman, he displayed her like artwork, cutting out her intestines and placing them on her shoulders. Also cutting out part of her vagina, what was that about?"

"Some theorize he had 'mommy' issues. That his mother was abusive to him and some even go as far as to say she was a prostitute herself," Alex said.

"I never believed that," Philip said quickly. "If that were true, he would have killed his own mother."

"Who's to say he didn't, granted there were no reports on an older woman being butcher, but maybe he simply disposed of her body, didn't want it found like the others."

"No, I think he was making a statement with the killings, not trying to make an example or use them to pacify some hatred he felt for his mother," Philip announced just as Rachel entered the room.

"Hey, guys."

"Good, here's a professional, let's hear her opinions on the matter of Jack," Nick said as Rachel looked to him with intrigue. "So, Rach, give us your clinical opinion, was he some criminal genius or a nut case?"

"Ahh…hmm, let's see," Rachel said as she stopped in her tracked and thought on the matter. "Where to begin? Well, first off, he was a patient man, seeing that he took the time to gut his victims and pose them. He obviously hated women…"

"Mommy issues, I see…do go on," Nick interjected as he eyed Philip with a smile at the fact that Rachel was confirming his thoughts.

"Not necessarily, he could have been jilted by a lover, or not popular with the ladies while in school. He was a man of intellect, I think, though some have branded him as having schizophrenia. I personally would love to speak with him, get inside his head," Rachel said with a sigh and a smile, as both Nick and Alex looked at her as if she had grown another head. She noticed their looks and replied. "What?"

"I personally don't want to be anywhere near him. I find him to be disgusting and vile. You can analyze it any way you want but he was a sick wacko, who should be burning in hell right now," Alex said as she stood from her seat.

"I second that motion," Nick added.

"And you Philip?" Rachel asked as she turned to him. "What's your stand on it."

"I believe that all men are good at heart, though they may stray from the path of the Lord some times."

"You honestly think he's a redeemable soul, that if he asked hard enough, he will be forgiven by God and the pearly gates will open up, and he'll be allowed into heaven?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, Nick I do. If he truly seeks forgiveness in his heart," Philip replied.

"Well, obviously he doesn't want to be redeemed since he's started killing again, at least three that we know of," Alex stated as she leaned against her terminal and folded her arms across her chest.

"I know Derek said we shouldn't consider the possibility of a copycat, but I don't think we should totally disregard it either," Philip said causing Nick to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, this guy, whoever he is could have just decided to get inventive and in doing so, mimicked something Jack did that wasn't common knowledge, completely by accident," Nick added.

"True," Alex concurred.

"So, what's the next step?" Rachel inquired just as Derek entered the room.

"There's been another killing," He said as he held up a folder.

"You had to ask?" Nick threw at Rachel as he smirked.

* * *

"It was a clean cut, first time ever that a head was completely severed," Nick commented taking a pen and picking over the body.

"Oh, God!" A female voice moaned out.

"And look at the cuts to the body, the preciseness of them, he spent a lot of time here," He added as he knelt over the body for a closer examination. "Hey, don't these kind of look like designs?" He asked his partner who was against the far wall, throwing up her breakfast

"I don't kn…OW…Aaaaggh!" There went her lunch. Nick looked to her with humor and concern.

"Well come take a look, it's not that bad."

"Sorry," Alex finally spoke as she wiped her mouth and gasped for fresh air, any air other then what she thought to be the stale fly infested air surrounding the body. "It's not every day I see things like…that," She pointed unable to bring herself to look at it again.

"She's seen demons, devils, even vampires, yet she gets queasy over a dead body," Nick mumbled as he turned his focus back to the body.

"Hey I heard that, and all those things were alive, somewhat, and there wasn't blood and guts galore," Alex defended as she once again leaned over, braced her upper body against her knees.

"How about the vampires, there was blood as I recall."

"Yeah, but I wasn't looking at it, I was drinking, that's different," Nick chuckled at this as he stood and moved to where Alex barely stood.

"We're finished here, I got all the info Derek wanted, so we can head back to the house now."

"Thank God," Alex said as she steadied herself against the wall, before taking a step. "You know I'm beginning to think you're right this is starting to look a lot like an over-enthusiastic copycat. None of the books we've been studying on Jack the Ripper ever accounted for any of his victims looking like…that."

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, this guy is even sicker then our boy Jack was. Looks like Jack the Ripper has evolved."

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"The head was cut off?" Rachel asked as she sat in her seat absent-mindedly rubbing at her own neck.

"Cut off and missing, he must have taken it with him," Nick replied.

"It was disturbing," Alex chimed in. "I mean, the missing head actually wasn't the worst part of it. The way he mutilated the body…" She shivered a bit as she recalled the scene. "I know I'm gonna have nightmares tonight," She added and Nick reached over and rubbed her back consolingly as they all looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Nick spoke softly to her from his seat right beside her. "Had I known it would be that bad or it would make you sick, I would have gone alone."

"No, it's all right, it's a part of the job sometimes, right? And I know we have dealt with some pretty sadistic and inhuman things over the years, but this…" She paused to collect her thoughts as she shook her head a bit. "It goes beyond anything I've experienced thus far since working here. I don't know if there is something eviler, then evil, but if there were this would definitely be it."

"Well, if it would make you feel any better you don't need to do any more field work on the case, Rachel or I can accompany Nick from now on," Derek offered and Alex quickly shook her head to the idea.

"No," She said sounding slightly annoyed. "I can handle it. It was just a shock to the system is all. And It cannot possibly get any worse than what I've seen today."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home and work this case from the control room?" Rachel asked. "I don't have any patients to see this afternoon, so I don't mind picking up some field duties.

"Cooped up in the control room all day and night, no thanks," Alex replied with a slight smile as Rachel chuckled at her as she recalled how Alex would rant to her about Derek not allowing her out of the control room and into the field more. "I'll be fine. I promise, no more throwing up on Nick's shoes," She joked as she leaned over and nudged her friend and earned a huge grin from Nick.

"And my Doc Martins thank you," He teased and she giggled at the joke.

"Well, if you are sure that you will be all right out in the field, I have a new assignment for you and Nick," Derek spoke as he looked directly at Alex. "The Coroner just called," He added and Alex scrunched up her face a bit even as she smiled, already knowing what was coming.

"And you want Nick and I to head over there and see what they can tell us," Alex finished his words as she moved her chair back from the table and stood with a smile, as Derek arched his brow and smirked at her. "Right, Ok, Boyle let's go," She tossed out as she made her way to the exit with Nick chuckling as he stood and rushed out behind her. When they had made it a ways down the corridor, far enough from the control room, Nick grasped Alex's arm and stopped them.

"Hey, you sure you're all right with this? I can go alone or you can come but stay in the car if you want."

"No, I'll be fine," She answered. "I just have to desensitize myself and get used to it, right?"

"No, you shouldn't have to do that," He replied as he reached up and stroked at one of her chocolate curls. "There are some really ugly things in this world and I hope you never have to see or experience them."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine, Nick, really," Alex assured around a kind smile. "And I feel a lot better knowing you'll be around to protect me for the horrors of the world."

"Always," He confirmed as his hand that had been in her hair moved and gently grasped the back of her neck and then slowly pulled her closer. They both felt in a trance as they grew closer. Both stared at the other's mouth until they were so close, Alex could swear she could taste the coffee that lingered on Nick's breath. Before Nick could seal the deal, Alex spoke out stopping him.

"What is this, Nick, I mean, what's with all of the kissing lately?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself as he took a step back from her.

"I don't know, but it's really nice," Nick answered honestly. "And I thought you like it too, but I'm sorry if I read you wrong."

"No, you didn't read me wrong," She quickly replied not wanting to put him off or make him feel that she didn't want his advances. "It has been nice and I really do enjoy our little make-out sessions of late," She stated and could see him sigh a little in relief. "I just would like to know…" She hesitated some. "What does it mean, exactly?"

"Why does it have to mean anything?" He countered. "Or can it just mean that two friends really enjoy each other's company?"

"Yes, it can, but that describes our relationship before all the kissing. At least, I've always considered you my closest friend and I've always enjoyed your company," Alex said with a slightly nervous smile. "And we didn't even have to swap spit," She added jokingly to lighten the suddenly awkward moment between them.

"C'mon, Alex. You know what I mean," Nick huffed out as he then turned and continued walking down the corridor. His sudden mood change told Alex this was a conversation he didn't want to have, but she wanted to get clarity on what was really happening between them before her heart started acting foolishly.

"No, Nick, actually I don't," She replied as she now followed him down the staircase. "Where is this going because I'm not looking for a casual type of relationship with any guy. I have never done 'casual' very well."

"Well, I'm not looking for anything serious right now," He stated nonchalantly as they stopped just at the door, which he grasped and yanked opened. Alex noticed that he seemed to have grown irritated. "So, I guess we're at an impasse," His words and the cool manner he held towards her now hurt Alex's feelings a bit but she was successful at hiding it from Nick. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you and if it made you uncomfortable-"

"I never felt uncomfortable, Nick," She cut him off.

"Nonetheless, I'm sorry and it won't happen again," He proclaimed and Alex could feel her heart break a little at his words but again she put on a brave face to cover. "You ready to do this, or should I just ask Rachel to come?" He said as he frowned up a bit a look that told Alex he was definitely irritated with her line of questions. There would probably be no more delicious Nick Boyle kisses for her, she thought.

"No, I'm ready. Let's go," She nodded and said around a faux smile as she walked across the threshold first.

* * *

They had driven in complete silence the entire way to the Coroner's office which spoke to the tension between them, as normally they would talk or playfully bicker over Nick's choice of music. When they arrived at the hospital and walked into the adjoining building that housed the Coroner's office Alex tried to broach their earlier conversation again. She always hated when they had disagreements and had always made it a point to make up whenever they did. They had always promised each other that they would never end the day mad at each other, and so far, they never had.

"Hey, Nick," She called to him as she reached out and touched his arm to stop him.

"Yeah, what?" He replied in a snappy tone as he stopped and turned his head to regard her. Alex flinched a little at the aggressive tone in his voice as she pulled her hand back from his arms and instead wrapped them defensively around herself.

"Are you mad at me about earlier?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know, but you're giving me the silent treatment now, so I thought maybe our earlier conversation upset you, And if it did I'm sorry," Alex replied as she bowed her head a bit unable to keep looking at him and seeing the irritation in his eyes, and knowing it was because of her.

"Look, Alex, we kissed a few times, it wasn't a big deal. But I know now that it was a line that I should not have crossed with you," He stated. "I'm sorry, all right, now can we just drop it?"

"I was never bothered by us kissing, Nick," She said and her own anger at how he was acting towards her, was starting to get to her. "Hey, I was right there with you and I liked it too, Nick, and it was kind of a big deal for 'me'," She proclaimed and he regretted using those words as he could see they had hurt her. "Look, all I wanted to know … what I was trying to ask you earlier was whether you wanted it to be something more serious," Her voice grew a bit quieter. "You know, to see if maybe you were interested in me in a romantic way. If maybe you wanted to ask me out on a real date or something, which I wouldn't have objected to because, not that you asked or seem to care, but I am interested in you, Nick. But, hey, you've said you didn't want anything serious right now, and I get it. I do, really, but I don't appreciate the silent treatment from you or the way you're acting like I've done something wrong to you," She said in a huff and Nick suddenly felt remorseful as he knew he had been purposefully giving her attitude since they had left the house, and he honestly couldn't even pinpoint why he was so mad at her when she hadn't done anything to him. "You know what, forget it. Let's focus on the job and just get this done," She said as she threw her hands up in defeat and then moved around him as she continued down the long corridor to reach the Coroner's office at the end. Nick slowly trekked behind her.

"Alex, look I'm sorry…"

"Nope, now I don't want to talk to 'you'," She cut him off as she turned the knob and opened the door. "Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed as she raised her right hand to cover her mouth as she stared at the bloody scene she found behind the door. Nick rushed to where she stood and slid to a stop upon taking in the shocking scene.

"Jesus," He gasped out. The room where the coroner performed the autopsies was splatter with blood and on the table in the middle of the room held their headless corpse but it had been further mutilated.

"Where did all the blood come from, there's no way there was that much blood in that body, it looked like it had all been drained out at the scene," Alex questioned. Nick had wondered the same as he stepped further in the door while Alex stayed at the threshold, not wanting to venture further into the bloodbath. He spotted a foot on the floor where the dead female coroner's body lay hidden by the autopsy table.

"Felicia," Nick whispered out the Coroner's names as they had come to know her on a first name basis over the last couple of years of working with her.

"What?" Alex said as she then took steps closer to get a better look, but Nick turned and stopped her as he moved them back to the exit.

"No, you don't want to see that, and we don't want to contaminate the crime scene," He said as he moved them back outside the door. "I'm going to go find someone to get some help down here. Don't go back inside, just wait here for me, all right?" Alex could only nod her head as she locked her eyes onto the floor still trying to wrap her head around the fact that a friend had been murdered while helping them with a case. Nick then hurried back up the long corridor which housed no other doors. As he was just about to reach the end the overhead lights, which was all that illuminated the corridor, flickered off. He turned back to check on Alex just as the lights flickered back on. He was shocked to see a tall slender man standing just behind her, as the man would have had to pass by him and no one had in the narrow corridor. "Alex!" Nick yelled out to her as he took off running back down the corridor to her.

At hearing Nick call out to her, Alex turned and looked up from where she still stood at the office door. She could hear the panic in his voice. When she shot her eyes up to where she expected to see Nick, she instead saw another man, dressed in all black, wearing a long wool coat with a fur collar and a top hat. His clothes clearly out of date with the current style. His black, greasy hair cascaded down from beneath the hat and down to the tops of his shoulders, and the mustache that covered his top lip curled up even more at the tips as he smiled and stared at her lecherously. Alex opened her mouth and she wasn't sure if it was to ask the man who he was and what he wanted or if it was to let out a scream, but in the end, neither came as the man lurched at her.

Nick felt as if the corridor stretched out longer to keep him from reaching the end fast enough. He nearly faltered as he watched the man grasped at Alex. Just as he was within a few feet of them the man turned, cast Nick a smile as he reached down and grasped a chained pocket watch with his bloodied hand.

"I wasn't finished yet, you interrupted me," The man spoke out in a sneer. Nick then watched in amazement as the lights flickered again and then the man disappeared before his eyes. He finally reached Alex, who leaned against the doorjamb with her eyes enlarged in fear.

"Alex, are you okay, shit, did you see that? Where did he go?" Nick spoke as he grasped on to her arm while letting his eyes scan inside the open office for any signs of the man who had just been there.

"Nick," Alex whined out as she began to slide down to the floor. Nick turned back to her and it was then that he noticed the blood that now wet her blouse and covered both of her hands, which she clutched to her abdomen.

"Alex!" He yelped out as he crumbled to the floor along with her, taking her body and weight into his hands. "Oh God," He cried out mournfully as the blood seemed to gush from her and spill out onto the floor around them. He had seen enough wounded soldiers during the war to know that this was a bad wound and if he didn't stop the bleeding and get her help she would not survive. "Hold on Alex, hold on sweetie," He said to her as he leaned her up against the doorway and then reached out and stroked her hair. He then stood back up and rushed inside the Coroner's room, sliding on blood as he moved to the many cabinets in the room. He opened them until he found towels. He grabbed several until his arms were full and then hurried back to kneel beside Alex. "All right, it's okay, you're gonna be okay, Alex," He reassured but it was mostly for himself than for her as she sat gasping for air while blood now spilled from her open mouth. "This is gonna hurt but I have to put pressure on the wound," He then pressed the towels against her stomach and she groaned out in agony. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just hold on as tightly as you can," He instructed as he pulled at her hands and placed them on top of the towels which were already soaked through with her blood.

Nick then reached into his pocket and yanked out his cell and pressed one, after a couple of rings Derek greeted in his usual fashion, but Nick quickly cut him off. "Derek, we need help, Alex is hurt! You need to get someone down here to the Coroner's office, and hurry!" He then ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He had not wanted to waste any more time trying to explain things to Derek as he knew Alex didn't have it. She had already taken on an ashy tone as the blood drained from her. The tears that poured from her eyes competed with the ones that also streamed from Nick's eyes, though he hadn't even noticed he was crying. "Alex, I need to leave you for just a second, I need to go get you help," At his words, Alex's frightened eyes bulged out even more from their sockets. She lifted her left hand and gripped his right arm.

"N…Nick," She sputtered out around all the blood that filled her mouth. She had even spat a little blood onto Nick's face as he was so close to her now, but he hadn't even seemed to notice. "Nick, do…don't…" She continued to try to speak to him.

"I know you don't want me to leave you and I don't wanna leave you, Alex, but sweetie I need to just run to the exit and get some help. Just hang on, all right?" He said just as the hand she had a hold of him with, went limp and slid to the bloodied floors. Her eyes lost focus as she stared off at a far wall, and her already labored breaths slowed. "Alex, no, no, no, stay with me, stay with me, Alex!" Nick coaxed and pleaded as he grasped her shoulder and shook her a bit. She lifted sad eyes onto his once more and opened her mouth to try to say something else, but only a long gasp of air fell from her lips. Her now dead weight caused her head to fall to the side and her upper body to fall over some. Had it not been for the support of the doorway she would have completely toppled over onto the bloodied floor. "No, please God, please no," Nick mumbled out as he reached out and grasped her limp body and pulled her to him until her upper body now rested up against his chest and her head lay upon his shoulder. He moaned in his despair as he rocked them from side to side. "Alex, please wake up. Please wake up, please, please," He spoke to her softly even though he knew she was already gone. Suddenly anger overtook him and he roared at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GOD, PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived at a chaotic scene. Derek and Rachel rushed forward but was quickly stopped by one of the many policemen who surrounded the Coroner's office with guns aimed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to need you to get back," The policeman who was very close in age to Derek spoke out as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and pushed him back.

"What's going on here," Derek demanded and he continued to try and force his way through. "I received a called from my colleague that he needed help."

"I'm sorry but we have a madman inside waving a gun and threatening to shoot anyone who comes near him, and he's got at least one hostage that we saw, and she looked bad off. So, please step back to where it's safe and let us do our job," At hearing the officer's words both Derek and Rachel became panicked and more determined to get through. Just as Derek was about to pull out his phone to call in favors and pull rank, he spotted his friend in the dept, Chief Charles Jamison.

"Charles!" Derek called out to him and when the man turned, Derek waved his hand. Charles spoke to one of the younger officers beside him who then rushed to where Derek and Rachel were being held at bay.

"Chief Jamison says to let them through," The younger officer said to the older one, and the older officer quickly complied and stepped aside. Both Derek and Rachel ran to the patrol car closest to the door, where Charles stood with a bull horn.

""Bout time you all got here," Charles said as he looked relieved to see Derek.

"Why, what's happening?" Derek asked.

"Your co-worker, that ex-Navy Seal guy."

"Yes, Nick Boyle, has something happened to him?" Derek asked in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, he's flipped," Charles answered. "He's inside waving a gun around like some mad man and won't let anyone come in. Initially, he seemed fine when I went to talk to him, and that's when I saw your other co-worker the pretty black chick…"

"Her name is Alex," Rachel quickly corrected irritably.

"Yeah, she was bloody all over, and she didn't look in a good way," Charles stated and Rachel clutched at her chest as she felt it tighten a bit in fear while Derek cast concerned eyes at the door to the Coroner's office. "Nick let a doctor inside to take a look at her. I'm sorry but she's dead, it was kinda obvious with all the blood she was sitting in but we still needed to make sure if there was anything to be done for her," His words made Rachel instantly break down crying as Derek swallowed down his anguish at hearing of Alex's demise so that he could focus on Nick, and getting him out safely. "The doctor said something about getting another Coroner to come in to retrieve the 3 bodies."

"3 Bodies?" Derek countered perplexed and Charles nodded.

"Yeah, our Coroner Felicia was killed also, and then there was the body that was officially there to be autopsied. Anyway, when Nick heard us making plans to send in a crew to contain the crime scene he flipped out, pulled his gun and even fired, sent us out packing. I can't tell if he's physically hurt, what with all the blood he was covered in, but I can tell you mentally that boy has snapped. I mean, only someone insane would butcher two women like that."

"Wait you think Nick killed Alex and Felicia? If so, then you're the one who's snapped," Rachel spat out through her sobbing.

"I can assure you that Nick did not do this," Derek huffed out angered by the suggestion. "He would never do anything to hurt Alex or any other woman for that matter. I want to go in to talk to him," He said and his words sounded more like a demand rather than him asking.

"I can't let you do that, Derek."

"What's the alternative, it doesn't look like you've had much luck. Look, this is my colleague, Dr. Rachel Corrigan and she's a psychiatrist. Together we can talk Nick down and get him to come out, I promise you," Charles contemplated the idea for a second as he roughly raked his fingers through his grayed hair in frustration.

"Shit, all right, but I'm only giving you five minutes then I'm sending swat in there," Derek nodded in agreement as he and Rachel rushed to the entrance of the Coroner's office.

Derek slowly and cautiously opened the door and was the first to walk inside. Nick was seated at the far end of the corridor on the floor in an open doorway, where he held Alex in his arms. Derek could see that he hadn't noticed them enter and that he was speaking to Alex as he rocked her and placed kisses upon her forehead. Alex's back was to them so they could not see her face to gauge if she was awake, but the amount of blood that they were seated in and the lethargic way her body moved whenever Nick moved told Derek that she was likely dead. The thought of Alex no longer being alive in the world caused him great pain but he had to push those emotions aside for right now in order to make sure that he didn't lose Nick too from the bullet of an overly eager swat officer. At that moment Nick looked up and seemed to realize that he had visitors. He instinctively raised his gun.

"Nick!" Derek called out to the younger man as he stilled his movements. He then used one of his hands to push Rachel behind him as he raised the other to show he was no threat. "It's Derek and Rachel," He announced and could see the relief wash over Nick's face and he instantly settle the gun down onto the bloodied floor.

"Derek, thank God," Nick huffed out and then focused onto Alex as he reached down and brushed her hair from her face. "Hey Alex, Derek and Rachel are here, and we're going to get you out of here and get you home," He spoke tenderly as Derek and Rachel hurried to him.

"That's right we're going to get you both out of here," Derek stated as he squatted down next to Nick and gently grasped Alex's shoulder. Her head lolled and then fell back towards him and her open, dead eyes stared off over his head. Upon seeing her friend in such a state Rachel moaned in despair as she covered her mouth to quell the scream that wanted out, and clamped her eyes shut as she turned away and walked back up the corridor a bit. When Derek reached his hands out to grasp Alex's lukewarm hand, scenes of what had happened to her flashed in his mind. "Here let me help you up," Derek offered as he took on more of Alex's weight and pulled her upper body against his chest, not caring about all the transfer of blood to his clothes. Nick slowly stood but reached back down to grab for Alex now that he was fully standing. "No," Derek stopped him. "We don't want to possibly cause any more trauma to Alex," He said as he feared that Charles' word about Nick's state of mind might be correct. Something might have snapped and in Nick's mind, he might think that Alex could be saved. "So, let's just let her lie here and then get a stretcher to get her moved to the hospital. Rachel, please go have the EMTs bring in a stretcher," Rachel wiped at the tears that poured from her eyes, gave a nod, and then rushed back up the corridor to the exit. Derek began to carefully lay Alex's body upon the floor.

"No, wait," Nick spoke out as he tucked his gun back into the holster and then scrambled out of the waist long black leather jacket he wore. He then kneeled back down and spread the jacket out on the floor. "The floor's dirty," He said and Derek nodded at him and then settled Alex's head onto the jacket. Suddenly the doors burst open and three SWAT team officers rushed in with their weapons raised.

"Drop your weapon," The one in the lead barked out to Nick. As Derek stood and placed himself in front of Nick who had stood and looked stoic to what was happening.

"That's not necessary, he's not going to hurt anyone," Derek shouted out.

"Sorry Derek," Charles spoke out as he came up from the rear also with his gun drawn. "He took shots at us earlier, so we have to follow the usual protocols on this."

"I didn't shoot at anyone if I had you'd be dead," Nick interjected calmly. "It was just a warning shot because I didn't want you coming in here mishandling Alex's body," He added as he let his sad eyes fall to her face. "But if you want my gun, here," He then grasped it and then tossed it to the floor. It slid a little to where the officers stood. "Derek is here now and I know he will take care of Alex. So, you can do whatever you need to do with me."

"Step forward, get on your knees, and interlock your fingers behind your head," The swat leader commanded.

"You don't need to do that," Derek tried to step in but Nick placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Yes, they do, Derek," Nick said. "I know how this all looks. The sooner they can clear me as a suspect the sooner 'we' can find the real killer," With that said Nick moved forward, dropped to his knees, and interlocked his hands as instructed.

"You got me?" Charles asked the SWAT leader who gave him a curt nod, and Charles holstered his gun, pulled out his cuffs, moved to Nick, and cuffed him. "All right, stand up," He commanded as he helped pull Nick to his feet. He had worked with Nick when Derek had helped him on a few cases before. He truly thought of Nick as a stand-up guy and he honestly didn't believe he had done this but from the way it looked Nick was the prime suspect and he had to do his job.

"All right, I'll meet you down at the station so we can get this all cleared up, "Derek proclaimed as they all stepped aside to allow the two EMTs and their stretcher by. Nick immediately noticed the black body bag that lay on top of the stretcher.

"Don't put her in that," Nick yelled at the EMTs. His words stilled the two men in their action and caused both Charles and Derek to look over at the EMTs. "Don't you put her in that fucking bag," He spoke venomously as he tried to get to them but was held fast by the two SWAT officers who held him by his arms.

"Please, leave her," Derek instructed them. "We have our own team who will come to claim her. She is an employee of the Luna Foundation and under our jurisdiction, you know this Charles," Derek then addressed his friend.

"Yeah, I know," Charles replied begrudgingly as he had had first-hand experience with the powerful Luna Foundation coming in and taking cases from him. "Leave that one alone. There are 2 others inside that you can take care of," The two EMTs gave a nod and then did as they were told.

"Derek," Nick garnered his attention. "Please stay with Alex, until you can make arrangements to get her moved to the Island. Don't worry about me, I didn't do this and once they process the scene, they'll know it too and they'll have to let me go. Just please take care of Alex, Please," Nick spoke as fresh tears spilled from his eyes as they locked down to his deceased friend.

"All right, but I'll make sure a lawyer meets you at the station," Derek stated. "Don't say a word until they are there to offer counsel," Nick simply nodded as he was yanked away.

* * *

**Later on, Angel Island**

* * *

He had rushed outside upon being alerted that the Helicopter was landing. Philip had received a distressing call from Rachel but he had been unable to decipher much of what she had said through all of her sobbing. What he did make out was the fact that Alex had been hurt and they were bringing her home. Rachel had been the first from the helicopter and she rushed to him. He could see even with the strong vortex caused by the propeller blowing her hair into her face, that she was heavily sobbing. He opened his arms and welcomed her into an embrace he could see she needed. Her behavior chilled his heart and when Derek along with one of the Helicopter co-pilots wheeled a stretcher with a body covered by a bloodied white sheet, Philip's heart nearly stopped in his chest.

"Alex?" He gasped out as he let his eyes drift down to Rachel who was snuggled against his chest. She couldn't look at him but she did nod her head to answer him. "Oh, God, no. Not Alex, not her," He cried out as the tears filled his eyes. "What happened?" Philip questioned Derek as he pulled Rachel along with him and followed Derek into the house with the precious cargo. Derek didn't readily answer him as he and the pilot stopped inside the house.

"You know where the medical lab is that we have in the lower level, please use the elevator and take her down," Derek instructed the pilot who did know the way. The pilot gave a nod and then push the stretcher away. Derek then focused on Philip. "Alex was attacked by the Ripper," He finally answered Philip.

"Oh no," Philip said as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit and gave a silent prayer for Alex's soul. "And where is Nick?" He asked as he snapped his eyes back to Derek, now realizing his friend was not with them.

"They're questioning him down at S.F.P.D. He was the only one there who may have witnessed what happened."

"If you weren't there how can you be so sure it was our Ripper?" Philip continued.

"When I touched Alex's hand," Derek began as the images once again flashed in his mind. "I saw it all," At that moment their butler Dominick appeared.

"Dr. Raine," Dominick spoke out. "Miss. Tanya Moreau is on the phone and demanding to speak to someone. This is the fifth call within the last hour, Sir. She is quite insistent."

"Of course, I'll take the call in my office," Derek replied and with a nod, Dominick walked off back to his duties. "She too has the gift, not as strong as Alex's but I am sure strong enough that she knows something terrible has happened to her sister," Derek said and turned to leave, but Rachel stopped him.

"No, let me," She offered as she released Philip and wiped at her tears. "I've spent more personal time with her than you, and this should come from someone she's familiar with. I'm sorry Derek, but you can be cold sometimes, and … Please just let me speak with Tanya."

"All right, you can take the call in my office," Derek agreed and with a nod, Rachel walked off. "I should head down to the police station to be with Nick," Derek stated as he moved back out the door.

"Of course," Philip replied as he moved and stood just at the threshold. "And if you need anything please let me know. I will go be with Alex and pray over her," Philip said as he bowed his head while his face displayed his grief. Derek understood the pain well, although e was never good at expressing his emotions even as a child, he still felt them strongly. He had known Alex the longest and had literally watched her grow from virtually a child at 17 when she had first attended his lecture in college, until now. He would miss her dearly and grieve her loss always. But for right now Derek resolved that it was Nick who needed him and whom he had to focus on.

* * *

**Later at the SFPD**

* * *

"It's been hours," Derek spoke out breaking what had been nearly 30 minutes of silence between them as he waited and paced about Charles Jamison's office.

"Some interrogations can take days, Derek," Charles stated from behind his desk where he had been working on paperwork from other cases.

"C'mon Charles, you know Nick and you knew Alex. Do you really think Nick would harm Alex like this?"

"In my line of work, Derek, I have seen a person be head over heels in love one day with someone and then the next day they butchered them. And while at the scene I spoke with some eye witnesses who stated that just before they had gone into the coroner's office, they overheard Nick and Alex having a little tiff. Romantic in nature," Charles revealed and this news surprised Derek. "Judging by what the witness said it seems as if Nick and Alex had some sort of secret affair going on which they were arguing over. The witness wasn't too clear on the specifics but she said Alex looked as if she shot Nick down, ended the conversation and stalked off ahead of him. Not too long after this Nick's screams caught the witness and other's attention."

"I'm sorry, this is news to me," Derek said. "I work closely with them both, live in the same house with them, and I have never seen any indications …" His words faltered a bit as he recalled how they were both late to meeting lately at the same time and always giving very lame excuses. He shook off the idea as he knew that even they were having some kind of an affair, even if it had ended badly Nick would never harm Alex in any way. "And what of Felicia," Derek refocused. "Do you honestly believe that Nick killed her too?"

"No," Charles sighed out as he shook his head. "We've already got validation from the stand in Coroner that she had been dead for a couple of hours before Nick and Alex had arrived."

"Well, that proves it couldn't have been Nick," Derek said excitedly as he stopped pacing and leaned against Charles' desk.

"No, it just proves that Nick didn't kill Felicia," Charles corrected. "We don't know who or even what killed Alex. Your foundation pulled rank on us and you got Alex's body. Have you started an autopsy yet?" Derek simply shook his head no. The thought of it actually enraged him. He had seen some of what The Ripper had done to Alex and he didn't like the idea that she would have to be cut even more than she already had been. But he now knew that in order to clear Nick of these trumped-up murder charges it had to be done quickly. Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and placed a call.

"Hello, Philip, please ask Dr. Chopra to perform the autopsy on Alex immediately and then fax her results over to the SFPD with 'Attention Chief Charles Jamison'," As Derek spoke Charles scribbled is own fax number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "The fax number is 415-553-0012," After a pause, Derek continued. "I know Philip, I know, but we need the proof that is likely on Alex to vindicate Nick," There was another pause as Philip spoke on the other side. "Yes, I tried to tell them how preposterous it was to think Nick was capable of doing this to Alex, but they say they need physical evidence to the contrary," Derek stated as he threw a scowl over at Charles who rolled his eyes in reply. "Let Dr. Chopra know that we need the report as quickly as possible but … Well, if you can stand it, I would like one of us there to ensure things are handled with care. I would do it myself but Nick needs me here."

"I would like for our own coroner to be there to observe," Charles quickly chimed in and garnered an indignant look from Derek. "Hey, 'I' know that you and all the work you guys do is on the up and up, but this isn't personal Derek. This is a murder case under my jurisdiction and I want to make sure everything is handled properly for Nick's sake," Derek nodded his understanding.

"Our helicopter is still on the rooftop waiting for me. They can take your coroner to the island where they can assist with the autopsy," Derek confirmed as Charles grabbed up his phone to make the call to the Coroner. "Philip, please prepare for a guest. The coroner handling the case with be arriving soon to assist with Alex's Autopsy … I know, but that is why I need you there to make sure Alex's body is respected. If you feel it is not, you make them stop. Thank you, Philip," He then ended the call and focused back onto Charles.

"The Coroner was already here in the building their heading up now," Charles said and Derek nodded. "Now we just have to wait for the report. If they can prove that the person who killed Felicia was the same person who killed Alex, we can let Nick go."

* * *

**Sometime later on Angel Island**

* * *

"Has Derek called yet? Any news on Nick?" Rachel's scratchy voice pulled Philip's attention as he snapped his eyes to the entrance to the state-of-the-art medical lab built under the mansion.

"Yes, Derek has called but no news yet on Nick," He answered as he moved towards her purposely blocking the view of Alex's body which lay on a metal medical table as it waited for the autopsy. "You don't have to be down here, Rachel."

"I know," She spoke around her sniffles. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen from all the crying she couldn't seem to stop. Her face covered with red blotches as if her tears were giving her a bad rash. "But it's Alex," She whimpered out as her sobs nearly overtook her once more. Philip was now upon her and pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh, I know, I know, this is our dear sweet Alex. She did not deserve this and I know I should never wish harm to any soul, but … The monster who did this, they have no soul, and I hope they suffer a fate a million times worse."

"Me too," Rachel sniffed as she pulled from the embrace and moved around Philip and closer to where Alex's body lay. "She just looks like she's sleeping," She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to reach out and touch her friend but she knew if she did that it would make it too real, and her mind was just not ready yet to fully accept things. "She was so beautiful, inside and out. I just can't believe she's really gone. God, I don't know how I will tell Kat. This is going to devastate her," Rachel said as she began to cry once more. Philip rushed to her and embraced her again just as Dr. Fatima Chopra along with a younger male, both dressed in surgical garb and masks.

"Hello, Philip," Dr. Chopra greeted the man she had known for a few years due to her work with the Luna Foundation.

"Hello Dr. Chopra," Philip greeted as he released Rachel. "This is my colleague Dr. Rachel Corrigan."

"Hello, and this is Dr. Dexter from the local coroner's here to observe the autopsy, and are you here to assist me today Dr. Corrigan?

"Oh no, I'm not that kind of a doctor and I couldn't participate in this autopsy even if I were. Alex was a dear friend of mine."

"Of all of us," Philip added. "That is why Derek asked that I stay and observe to make sure everything is handled with care. No disrespect to you Dr. Chopra, but Alex is one of our own."

"I understand and you are welcome to stay and observe but you will need to scrub in and wear the appropriate gear."

"I understand," Philip said with a nod.

"Then we will wait for you to get ready, then we can begin. Come I will show you where you can get ready," Dr. Chopra offered.

"I'll be upstairs in the kitchen. I'll have some strong coffee waiting for all of you when you finish," With that said Rachel exited the lab while Philip and the two doctors went through an adjoining room.

* * *

**Much later at SFPD**

* * *

"Well, both the coroner and your doctor concluded that the same weapon, likely a surgical knife was used on both Alex and Felicia. We didn't find the weapon at the scene," Charles spoke out as he continued to read through the report, they had been sent by Dr. Chopra and Dr. Dexter.

"Add to that the fact that they both agreed the killer is left-handed and Nick is right-handed. So, this all proves Nick can't be the killer," Derek spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Charles replied around a smile as he picked up the phone to call down for Nick's release. "Hey, Jimmy, tell your guys they can stop the interrogation, Nick Boyle has been cleared," After a few seconds of listening to Jimmy's reply Charles let out a humph. "Probably his Navy Seal training, that and the fact that he's really not a big talker. Anyway, he's free to go," Again Charles sat listening for a moment before his face frowned up and he stood from his seat. "No, no, just leave him be. His 'doctor' is actually here with me now," Charles spoke this as he shot his eyes to Derek whose face scowled up in confusion. "We'll come down to get him, just let him alone. Thanks."

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he watched Charles open his desk drawer, grab his firearm, and holster it.

"Well, the entire time Nick's been in interrogation he hasn't said one word to anyone. Now, that he's being released he's grown agitated and refusing to leave until someone tells him why he's being released."

"He knows that if he's being release it's probably because you know he's not the killer, and he's likely hoping that means you've caught the killer. And if he thinks the killer is here now, he won't leave until he finds him," Derek stated.

"Yeah, I figured as much. After what happened to Alex, I'm sure Nick wants the guy dead," Charles said as they walked out of his office together.

"Nick doesn't want the killer dead," Derek corrected as he entered the elevator after Charles. "He wants to kill him with his own hands. And if he believes the killer is here, he'll burn this entire building to the ground before he leaves."

"Well, then, you had better convince him otherwise," Charles countered nervously. "Should I call for more backup?"

"No," Derek answered as he shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I will speak with Nick and once he learns the killer is still out there and that we must find him, Nick will leave with me."

* * *

**Later back on Angel Island**

* * *

"How was your talk with Tanya?" Philip asked from his seat at the kitchen nook where he sat beside Rachel sipping coffee.

"Well, instead of me consoling her she spent the entire time consoling me," Rachel replied as she stirred the spoon in her untouched cup of coffee. "She already knew what had happened, told me she had seen it in a vision she had had. She also said she had never experienced a vision so clear before, that that gift had always been Alex's. She'll be flying in a couple of day after tomorrow to claim Alex's body and take her home to New Orleans for a proper burial."

"A couple of days, why so long?" Philip asked. "I thought for sure she'd be on the first flight here. This is her baby sister after all."

"And under normal circumstance, she would be," Rachel assured him. "For the past six months, Tanya has been doing missionary work in war-torn countries. She's in the Congo and she talks like it will have to be a covert mission just to get out of there alive."

"Then she shall be in my prayers," Philip said and then his eyes snapped to the back entrance which had opened to reveal Derek with Nick close behind him.

"Oh, thank God, Nick!" Rachel exclaimed as she rushed from the table and over to where Nick and Derek stood near the back entrance. Rachel leapt at Nick and threw her arms around his neck as she started to cry again.

"Hey Rach," Nick said softly as he welcomed her embrace and coiled his own arms tightly around her in return.

"Are you okay? I mean, you weren't hurt, were you?" She asked as she drew back and began looking him over for cuts and bruises. Her eyes enlarged as she noticed that he was covered in dried blood.

"I'm okay, this isn't my blood, it's …" Nick had to end the words and swallow down the vomit that he was sure would come out if he had continued. Rachel bowed her head and nodded her understanding. "Where is she?" He asked and Rachel lifted her tear-filled eyes up to him but found that she couldn't speak the words.

"She's down in the medical lab," Philip answered. "She's already been cleaned and prepared for Tanya."

"You were able to make arrangements with Tanya, good," Derek chimed in.

"Yes, she's trying to get passage out of the Congo, and she said it may take a couple of days before she can get here," Rachel informed.

"I can imagine it will be difficult with the new civil war that's going on there now," Derek said. "I will go make some calls to see if there is anything the Luna Foundation can do to expedite her safe passage," Derek then rushed out of the kitchen heading to his office to make some calls.

"I'll take you down to Alex," Philip offered as he already knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to handle being down there again," Nick gave a nod, gave Rachel another quick hug, and then silently followed after Philip. As they took the elevator down to the underground medical lab Philip tried to fill the silence with small talk, but even he found the task difficult to do. There wasn't really anything to chit-chat about other than to fill Nick in on another case he had been working on involving a haunted Catholic school in Georgia, which he knew Nick wouldn't have been interested in even if there wasn't a tragedy happening with them currently. Once the elevators stopped and the door dinged and then opened, Philip turned and saw the stoic look upon Nick's face. "You don't have to do this Nick you've already seen Alex-"

"The last image of her was seeing her gutted open, covered in blood, and dying," Nick spoke out as his voice cracked a little. "This has got to be better than that, right?" Philip bowed his head a bit and nodded. Philip himself had been too cowardly to see Alex in such a state and had purposely waited until her body had been brought down and cleaned before the autopsy. Watching the autopsy had been difficult too but thankfully he had stood at a distance and at an angle that blocked his view of the cutting. He stood there staring at Alex's beautiful and serene face.

"I told them to leave her here in the room because I knew you'd be coming home and would probably want to see her, but soon she will need to be put in the freezer," Philip offered as he stood near the entrance while Nick ventured inside the cold and sterile room to where Alex's body lay naked with only a white sheet covering her from her breast downward. When Nick finally stood beside the table where Alex lay his resolve crumbled a bit as he looked down at her face.

"She already looks so pale," Nick stated and Philip instantly knew that the words weren't for him, but that Nick was just speaking to himself. Nick reached down and caressed Alex's cheek with the back of his hand. "And she's cold," He said as he reached for the sheet as if covering her more would help warm her. That was when his eyes noticed the Y-shaped incision that peeked out from the top of the sheet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Nick's roar filled the room and made Philip jump a little in surprise and move closer to where Nick stood. "I'm sorry," He cried out mournfully as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Nick, no one blames you. This was not your fault," Philip consoled.

"I love her."

"We all do … did, so this loss feels insurmountable right now," Philip countered.

"I mean, I'm in love with her, Philip," Nick corrected with a slight smile as he once again stroked at Alex's cheek. "And I have been for a long while. But I would never allow myself to open up to those feelings because of Julia and what happened to her. I told myself that if I didn't allow the feelings that I was developing towards Alex to evolve into something romantic then if something happened on the job it wouldn't hurt as much as it had with Julia. But this is so much worse," Nick sobbed out as his resolve broke a little and he crumbled to his knees beside the table. Philip reached for him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, but otherwise remained silent. He knew from personal experience that Nick was not the type to show let alone express his feelings like he was now, so Philip would give him the space to do so. "She suspected my feelings and wanted me to say something, to tell her how I felt about her, but I wouldn't. She even told me that she wanted me to ask her out on a real date, and God knows I wanted to so fucking badly. But instead, I rejected her and made her feel like she didn't matter to me when she is the most important person in my life. Now, she'll never know it."

"Oh, Nick, Alex knew how much you cared for her. She knew we all loved her."

"But she deserved to hear from me that I was in love with her, but I was too much of a fucking coward to ever tell her. Now, she'll never know my true feelings for her. And she'll never know that I often thought about a life with her away from this island, this work, and the Luna Foundation. I just wish to God I could get a do-over, I'd do things differently," Nick said sorrowfully. Suddenly the overhead lights began to flicker. The hairs on the back of Nick's neck stood on edge and he instinctively reached for his gun and then remembered he hadn't requested it back at the police station, he had been in too much of a hurry to leave he had forgotten.

"I wonder what's up with the lights," Philip said aloud.

"It's him, he's coming for Alex," Nick stated as he stood and scanned the large space.

"Who?" Philip asked in confusion and concern.

"The Ripper," Nick hissed out and as if the name had conjured the being, the Ripper appeared in a corner of a room. "You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Nick roared out as he ran and leapt at the taller man and knocked him to the ground. Philip rushed to the nearby intercom on the wall and called for security as he watched in shock. The Ripper tried to fend off the heavy blows Nick was inflicting on his head and body, all while he fumbled in his pocket for something. After a few failed attempts the Ripper finally grasped the pocket watch and press the button at the top. Nick became engulfed in complete darkness for a few seconds before his surroundings became clear once more. This time instead of the medical lab he along with the Ripper lay sprawled on the dark, dirty, and wet cobble streets of what looked to be a European city. And judging by the gas street lamps and the horse and buggies that plopped by they were not in 1999 anymore.

"No, no, what have you done?" The Ripper cried out as he continued to struggle to break free of Nick, who only tightened his hold. In a flash, the dark city surroundings were gone and they were once again back in the medical lab.

"Nick, what happened, where did you go?" Philip called out as he watched the two men struggling on the floor. Nick didn't reply to his friend, instead, he honed in on the pocket watch in the Ripper's hand. He reached for it and yanked it from the Ripper's grasps, punched the man hard as he could, and then rolled away from him.

"NO!" The Ripper cried out with fright-filled eyes just before he started phasing in and out. At that moment Derek came rushing into the room. His stunned eyes fell to the form of a man on the floor who appeared to be glitching like on a video game.

"What the hell," Derek gasped out as Nick stood through panted breaths and then dangled the chain that held a pocket watch.

"That's the Ripper and I think this is how he's been traveling through time," Nick announced.

TBC...


End file.
